Metal Love III
by Marner
Summary: Okay, this is the third part to my Metalocalypse fanfics! This is also a onshot. I hope you enjoy! This has some adult themes, you have been warned. Complete & Edited!


_A/N: Okay, I didn't intend on writing a third to my sequel. (Actually I never intended to write a sequel!) Anyway, I too felt bad for William __Murderface__, and had to make__ it __up to him. I know it's not metal but I got the idea from listening to Disney songs. To find out which songs inspired me, just search for the italics! _

_I would like__ to thank my readers, and my three__ favorite r__eviewers: __LunaGoddesOf__ Foxes,__Luma__, and __purpleleemer__. I hope you enjoy it-I'm not completely sure about how it turned out and I also apologize for how long it is.-but hope you enjoy it anyway. (This __oneshot__ also has a lot more adult themes to it-just to warn you in advance.) _

* * *

**A Fight**

Nathan was rolling around in bed trying to drown out the sounds of a pencil scrapping on paper. He furrowed his brow and placed the pillow tightly over his right ear. He couldn't take it anymore. sitting up in his bed and glanced at Angelina who was busy at work. He glanced at the clock; it was 2:30 in the morning.

"Do you have to do that?" Nathan asked trying to be kind about it.

"Huh," Angelina responded and put down her pencil to glance at Nathan. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm somewhat behind and want to try and get the outfit just right. Am I bothering you?"

"Well, uh yea," Nathan replied.

"I'm sorry honey." Angelina said turning off her table top lamp. She stood up and walked over towards Nathan's bed. "I never meant to disturb you." She crawled into his bed and lay beside Nathan.

"I guess it's all right?" Nathan paused for a second.

"You guess?" Angelina inquired. She was staring up into his eyes waiting for his answer.

"Well, you're always working now, and we haven't had sex over the past few days."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not a machine you know. Besides you are always drunk or busy with your band," Angelina responded bitterly.

"Yea, but you don't always have to be working."

"I'm sorry for trying to have a career," Angelina was frustrated. "Besides our sex has kind of dulled out a bit," she added.

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Angelina paused unsure if she should continue. "I haven't been climaxing a lot recently."

"So, all those times?" Nathan asked.

"I'm afraid so," Angelina nodded.

"I'm sure it isn't my fault," Nathan grumbled.

"What! I can't believe you!" Angelina huffed and folded her arms across her chest, as Nathan did the same.

After a few minutes they both lay down and went to sleep. She sighed and turned over on the bed to keep from having to face him. Nathan simply shook his head and rolled onto his other side. After a while they managed to fall asleep in annoyance.

**Reality TV**

Angelina blinked her eyes open. She stretched for a minute and glanced at Nathan asleep next to her. She sighed and kissed his check, then headed into the bathroom to take a nice warm relaxing shower. She took off her red nightie and turned the knobs. She placed a hand under the faucet and felt the warm water under her fingers.

She stepped into the shower and closed the door behind her. She looked around the shower. It managed to have that feeling of being in a dungeon, but still felt like a palace. She washed her hair and her body delicately.

She turned the water off and grabbed a large white towel. She wrapped it around her body and stepped out of the shower. She glanced up and was met by a large camera. She screamed and took a step backwards.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Angelina shouted.

"Hold it, hold it," someone said from behind the camera. "This only works if she's naked. Do you mind if we do that again?"

"Who the hell are you? What are you doing here?" Angelina said loudly. She was still in shock.

"Oh um," the man said in thought. "Well we had the okay to go ahead with this show so-," the man was saying but Angelina cut him off.

"Show? What show?"

"It's truly an amazing idea. The day in the life of Dethklok! It's the best idea for a reality television show ever invented!"

"Reality television," Angelina said a little calmer now. She was able to see the faces of the people behind the camera. They all nodded. "Excuse me for one second."

Angelina walked around the camera and the people. She made her way into the bedroom. She glanced behind her and noticed that they were following her. She smiled nervously and continued on her way.

* * *

She hadn't been the only person with the rude awakening. Bianca Haya Queen was resting on Skwisgaar's arm asleep. She glanced up into his blue eyes and smiled.

"Hows dids you sleeps?" Skwisgaar asked.

"Divinely," Bianca responded.

Bianca glanced down at the foot of the bed and saw a camera looking back at her. At first she thought she was dreaming, but knew she wasn't.

"What is the camera for?" Bianca asked.

"Is have nos ideas," Skwisgaar responded.

"Pretend we are not here," a voice said. "Just go on with the moment."

"What should we do?" Bianca asked

"Uh, Is thinks we needs to talks to someone," Skwisgaar replied after a moment's pause.

Skwisgaar stood up and lifted his and Bianca's robes. He handed Bianca hers, and she did her best to put it on under the covers. Skwisgaar didn't mind and just put his on as if they weren't there. Once Bianca was done they both walked out of Skwisgaar's bedroom. Bianca turned to see the camera still following her.

The two couples met in the hallway. Bianca and Skwisgaar were hand in hand. Nathan was in front and Angelina was following behind him. They were still fighting. It didn't take much longer for the rest of the band members to join them.

"Hey," Pickles began," what the hell is with all the cameras?"

"They says its reality tvs," Toki replied.

"Reality tv, what's that?" Nathan asked.

"Whats the hell dids Charles gets us intos now?" Skwisgaar asked agitatedly.

Then all of them shouted out the name Charles. They were going to get to the bottom of all this one way or another.

**Amelia Dahlia Ryder**

She was a tall thin woman, her blonde hair messily tied in the back of her head. She held the clipboard tightly to her chest. She was an intern for the director of the show, or rather the producer. She appeared to be frail. She walked into a small room that had been made into an office.

"Finally," he responded with a low grunt. "Do you have the letters ready?"

"Yes, sir," she responded, her voice sounding just as frail as she looked. She pulled the letters free from the clipboard and handed them to him.

"Good, now get out," he responded.

She merely nodded and turned to walk out. She closed the door behind her and made her way towards the large snack table. She placed her hands on the clipboard and was now standing beside the snack table. She was about to grab a small piece of chocolate cake, but someone else grabbed it before her.

She glanced up and saw William Murderface. She blinked a few times and watched him take a bite out of the cake. He spite on the cake and placed the plate back down on the snack table.

"Yea, I wouldn't get comfortable here," Murderface began staring at her. "You'll be out of here soon."

"Okay," she responded. She lifted the clipboard closer towards her face. She wasn't sure of what to say.

"Who are you?" He asked watching her curiously.

"Amelia," she muttered.

"Whatever," he responded.

A man walked up towards them. He was on the camera crew. "What makes you think we're going to leave that easily?" he asked. He lifted up the piece of chocolate cake that was resting on the table and began eating it chuckling.

Murderface smirked and Amelia did her best to hide her laughter.

"I know you're not going to stay here," Murderface retorted.

The man shrugged his shoulders and walked off.

"Cocksucker," Murderface muttered under his breathe.

Amelia giggled under her clipboard. She had found his random outburst humorous.

"What's so funny?" Murderface spat out at her.

She continued to giggle. She did her best to stop but couldn't. "I'm sorry," she managed to say.

Neither Amelia, nor Murderface, noticed that the man had turned on a faucet to wash his hands. A large light bulb somehow came lose and fell into the faucet. The man screamed in agony as he died from the electric shocks. His body fell beside the faucet dead. No one, other then the crew members, really paid any attention to him.

"Hm," Murderface replied and folded his arms across his chest. "Weird," he said and walked away.

Amelia watched him walk away. She sighed and placed the clipboard onto the table. Someone else walked up beside her. She was the tall red haired beauty known as Angelina.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Angelina asked.

"I'm all right," Amelia responded.

Angelina watched her for a second. "Do you like him?" She finally asked Amelia.

"Who? Murderface, um," Amelia wasn't sure how to respond.

"Yea, Murderface. Do you like him?"

"Well," Amelia paused," yea I do."

Angelina didn't respond at first, but after a few seconds a wide grin spread across her face. "Why don't you ask him out?" She asked.

"Oh, I never could," Amelia responded.

"How come?"

"I've been in a few bad relationships in the past. See, I have a tendency to like the, er-"she wasn't sure how to continue. "Well, let's just say I'm more submissive than most other women, I think."

"Oh, I see," Angelina responded.

"I don't want to go through all that again," Amelia added turning away from Angelina.

"But you love him," Angelina told her.

"_I won't say_that," Amelia said.

"But your thinking it," Angelina said in a teasing tone.

"Well," Amelia responded sheepishly.

"Trust me I know him personally," Angelina began", and I know he won't be like the other men you've dated in the past."

"He would never take a second look at me though." Amelia looked behind her and saw Skwisgaar with Bianca Haya Queen. "Let's face it," she said turning her glance back to Angelina. "I don't have your beauty or Bianca's charm. I'm just plain and dull."

"Hm," Angelina responded", we can change that. Come on," she said holding her hand out. "Don't be afraid of me, I won't bite you."

Amelia placed her hand into Angelina's and was instantaneously led through Mordhaus.

**Discussion**

Bianca was sitting on Skwisgaar's lap in the lounge area. Pickles sat on one of the other couches with Toki.

"I thinks we gots to dos somethings about Nathan and Angelina," Skiwsgaar said.

"I knows what yous mean," Toki said. "I don't likes to see them two fighting."

"Yea, but what should we do? I mean, it's not like they're just going to get over everything," Pickles added.

Bianca turned her head and saw the camera in the distance. One of the cameras was brought closer towards them. She had an idea, but didn't want to say it in front of an audience.

"Its okay," one of the women said from behind the camera," just go on with the feeling. Go on."

"God damn it, these cameras," Bianca muttered.

"Woulds you gets outs of here alreadys," Skwisgaar demanded.

"Fine," the woman said frustrated. She made a hand signal and the rest of the crew left.

"I think," Bianca began," we could just try talking to them, individually." She knew it wasn't much of a plan, but it would help them come to their senses.

"That could work," Pickles stated.

"Yea, let us gives its a try," Skwisgaar added.

"Sounds goods to me," Toki added gleefully.

**The Poll**

Everyone had been called to Dethklok's meeting room by the producer of the reality show. Angelina was surprised that she and Bianca had been invited to join. Angelina brought Amelia with her, she figured that it could be the best opportunity to have her and Murderface met up again. Once Angelina got to the meeting room, the entire band was surprised to see them.

Angelina took a free seat at the large table. Bianca and Amelia took a seat on either side of her. Amelia kept her head low and wasn't entirely sure if she should be there. Bianca just put her hands on top of the table.

"What are you doing?" Nathan asked glaring at Angelina.

"I was invited," Angelina said handing him a note.

Nathan took it and read it. "Fine," he responded almost shouting.

The producer walked inside and took a seat ",hello everyone."

Everyone grumbled a different response.

"Well, I have invited you all here to make an announcement. This show has been airing for the past few days, and I started up a poll to get audience participation. This poll was to see which one of you the audience wanted to see naked."

"What?" Angelina muttered.

"Dude," Pickles began," you can't just start a poll like that without our permission."

"Yes, it's a violations of ours privacy," stated Skwisgaar.

"Well," the producer went on," do you want to know who won?" After a moment's silence he went on", Angelina Von Lee won."

"What!" everyone shouted, mostly for different reasons.

"Well, that's their opinions," Angelina said," doesn't mean its going to happen."

"I'm afraid it has to," the producer said.

"What do you mean?" Bianca asked warily.

"See the guys have the right to say no, but you don't. None of the girlfriends were included in the contract. So, you will do it, and it will win me an Emmy."

"I don't have to do it. I have no reason to," Angelina declared.

The producer grinned slightly," we'll se about that," he muttered inaudibly.

**Relationship Help:**

"Okay, this will work out great," Angelina told Amelia.

"I'm not sure about this. I mean it didn't work out to well the first time we met," Amelia responded.

Angelina glanced back at Amelia. She had given her one of her old corsets and some old black pants. She had also straightened Amelia's blonde hair and added some highlights to it. She wasn't sure if it would make a difference, but just hoped it would. She had continuously felt guilty for the incident with Bianca and Skwisgaar.

"Just go out, and give it a try," Angelina told Amelia. She smiled kindly at her. "Listen, it won't be as hard as it seems. Trust me."

Angelina gently pushed Amelia out into the main room. Amelia glanced back at her and made her way back to the snack table. Amelia picked up a plate and began placing food on it. She picked up a few strawberries, some chocolate cake, and some cookies. She nearly jumped when she saw Murderface walk over towards the table and stand beside her.

"Hello," Amelia said taking a bit out of a cookie.

"Hello," Murderface replied glancing up at her. He took a better look at her and was amazed by her sudden change in appearance. "So, you said your name was Amelia."

"Yea, Amelia Dahlia Ryder," she did her best to hide her sudden enthusiasm.

"Listen Amelia," Murderface paused and bit his lower lip.

"Yes."

"Well, if you aren't to busy maybe we could um, go on a date tonight."

"I would love to," Amelia replied quickly.

"Great, see you later then."

"Okay, see you later."

Murdeface smiled at her and left. Amelia couldn't hold back her grin anymore. She rushed back over to where Angelina was to tell her the good news.

"Angelina, Angelina. Guess what!" Amelia said excitedly.

"It went well then," Angelina replied happily.

Amelia nodded.

"That's prefect! When is your date?" Angelina asked.

"Tonight! Oh my goodness. What am I going to wear? What will I say?"

"Calm down, calm down," Angelina did her best to calm Amelia. "I have something I can loan you. Okay? And I'm sure the evening will go great."

Angelina looked over Amelia's shoulder and spotted Murderface watching Amelia from a distance. He turned his head and looked away as soon as he knew Angelina had spotted him. Angelina wasn't certain, but she knew that there was _something_ _there_.

Angelina took Amelia back towards Nathan's bedroom. She pulled a lovely and simple blue dress with some black beads on it for a simple design. It fit Amelia wonderfully. Bianca walked inside and saw the two of them.

Amelia was sitting in a chair while Angelina did her hair and makeup. Bianca took a seat on the edge of Nathan's bed.

"So, Angelina," Bianca began," how are you doing today?"

"I'm feeling great, and how are you?"

"I'm doing well. Um, I was just wondering are you and Nathan still fighting?"

"Yea, we are," Angelina responded remorsefully.

"What are you two fighting about?" Amelia asked.

"Nothing really important, it was just an argument that got out of hand," Angelina responded.

"What was it about?" Bianca asked.

Angelina sighed", okay we were fighting about my working."

"Is that all?" Bianca asked suspiciously.

"Well, and that I haven't been climaxing recently," Angelina said shyly.

"Oh, I see," Amelia said.

"It happens. It usually takes a little longer to happen though, but oh well," Bianca responded. "Maybe you're just working too hard."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Angelina asked hastily.

"Well, sometimes when you are over worked it can have an effect on your love life. Like I said it happens."

"Maybe," Angelina paused. "Excuse me for a while. Bianca can you finish her makeup?"

"Of course," Bianca said standing up

Angelina walked out of Nathan's bedroom and began wandering around Morhaus. She needed to think. Eventually she ran into the band in the large ballroom. It was usually never used, but this was for a special occasion. She heard them arguing about how to dance. She chuckled a little to herself as she watched their failed attempts.

Toki spotted her watching from the archway."Heys Angelina," Toki shouted.

She merely waved and remained where she was.

"Does yous know hows to dance?" Skwisgaar asked.

"A little," she responded.

"Sure you do," Murderface sarcastically muttered.

Angelina walked towards them. "Okay, it's not as hard as it looks. Come here," she told Murderface.

Murderface walked closer towards her.

"This ought to be good," Nathan muttered from the distance.

"Okay put her right hand around my waist," she said. At first Murderface didn't do anything; he only just stared at her. "Just do it," she said and placed his arm around her waist. She took his other hand in hers. "Okay, now you'll take a step back as I take a step forward, ready?"

She moved her right foot forward, and he slowly moved his foot back. She proceeded to show him the basic steps of a ball room dance; the twirling, the dips, and the footsteps.

Afterwards, Angelina and Murderface left. He wanted her to help him with the planning for the rest of the evening. The rest of the band decided to leave and were walking down the hallways. Skwisgaar, Toki, and Pickles found it a perfect opportunity to talk to Nathan.

"So, Nathan," Pickles began", I heard that you and Angelina are having problems."

"Oh, yea," Nathan grumbled out.

"What is the problems?" Skwisgaar asked.

Nathan didn't respond. He just shrugged his shoulders and continued walking.

"You can tells us," Toki said smiling innocently.

Nathan sighed", we fought about her working," Nathan stopped. He didn't want to tell them the rest of the fight.

"Was there's anythings else?" Skwisgaar asked.

Nathan stopped walking. "She said," he paused not wanting to say it. He chose to whisper it inaudibly.

"What was that," Pickles asked," we couldn't hear you."

"She said she wasn't climaxing," Nathan shouted frustrated. He was breathing heavily.

The guys only watched him for a few minutes stunned.

"She said that?" Pickles asked.

"Yes," Nathan said finally calming down. "What should I do?"

Pickles placed an arm around Nathan's shoulders. "I think we could you help out with some tips."

**Negations**

Aaron nervously walked into the producer's temporary office. He had on an earpiece and held some papers in his right hand.

"Close the door behind you," the producer said lighting a cigarette.

Aaron closed the door and turned to face him. "You asked for me," he muttered unable to hide the fear in his voice.

"Yes," the producer responded exhaling the smoke. The smoke blew into Aaron's face, and he coughed. The producer ignored him and went on. "I have a job for you to do."

"What's that sir?" Aaron asked nervously. He was comforted by the fact that he hadn't been fired.

"Well, I want you to secretly follow the girls around, that now includes Amelia Ryder. I want you to video tape everything they do. I will pay you one thousand for this job, are you _in or out_?

"Well," he wasn't sure how to respond. He didn't want to hurt anyone. "Why do you want me to do this sir?"

"I need someone who's good at their job. You have enough talent to pull this off."

"Shouldn't I just be following the band? It would make better sense-"

"No, no, no," the producer cut him off. "With the band I have a contract to follow. I can't record anything that could possibly damage their careers." The producer slouched back down in his large chair. "With the girlfriends however, they aren't in the contract. I can record anything I want to on them."

"How would I do that sir? I mean, they would get suspicious if they saw me following them," Aaron replied.

"Just set up some hidden cameras in their boyfriend's bedrooms, and randomly around the house. I doubt they'll be expecting that," the producer finished while chuckling.

"But sir," Aaron wanted to try and protest. "Isn't it wrong to do that without their permission?"

"Oh those _poor unfortunate souls_; screw them! If you don't do this then I will be forced to fire you," the producer paused then said more coolly", and I will make sure you never get an acting job as long as you live; any more complaints?"

"No sir," Aaron responded remorsefully.

"Good, go on with your job Aaron," the producer said. He watched Aaron walk out of his office with his head hanging low. He chuckled to himself jubilantly. "I said I would see about that-I always get what I want."

**An Evening to Remember**

Amelia was pacing back and fourth trying to get over her nervousness. Bianca was with her, sitting in one of the large chairs. Her head was following Amelia across the floor.

"What should I do if something goes wrong? What if he doesn't like me? What if he hates what I say?"

"Enough," Bianca finally shouted standing up. "Look, you'll be great. You don't have to worry too much. Please just sit down and take a few deep breathes."

Amelia nodded and sat beside Bianca on the couch. Angelina walked in and saw both of them sitting. She smiled happily. Amelia was wearing the blue dress, and had her blonde hair put up nicely. She walked over towards them.

"He's ready? Are you?" Angelina asked her.

She nodded and stood up.

"Okay, follow me." Angelina said turning to leave the room. Amelia followed behind her.

She lead her towards the dinning area, Amelia paused before walking through the door. Angelina felt a sense of nostalgia; having gone this way for her date with Nathan, and having lead Bianca down this way. She turned to look at Amelia.

"Are you sure this is going to go all right?" Amelia asked.

Angelina smiled slightly. "I know it will. It'll be like _a whole new world_." She glanced at the door then back at Amelia. "Don't panic. Just be yourself; trust me." She said and winked at her.

Amelia nodded and walked through the door. Angelina jumped up excitedly and then preyed that it would go well. She walked from the door to go check on the rest of the things. She wanted everything to be perfect.

* * *

Amelia smiled as she saw Murderface. He held out her chair for her, she took the seat. He walked around and took the seat across from her. She did her best to hide her nervousness, but knew she was being unsuccessful.

"So," Murderface decided to begin.

"Yes," Amelia responded staring at him kindly.

"You work with the camera people?" Was all he could think to ask her. Even though he was a nihilist he still wanted to impress her.

"Yea, I do." She responded.

"Do you like it?" Murderface asked her.

"No," she responded truthfully," not really."

"Then why do you do it?"

"I needed the money," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"I see," Murderface added.

Jean-Pierre walked in with the large tray that carried the main dish on it. He placed it in front of them and lifted the top to reveal the French meal Fricassee de Mer et sa Julienne de legumes. Amelia couldn't stop staring at Jean-Pierre with her mouth agape. Jean-Pierre smiled and left without saying a word. Amelia shook her head after he left.

"What is this?" Murderface asked.

"I'm not sure, I think it's French," Amelia responded.

"It looks like throw up and piss," Murderface muttered.

Amelia did her best to contain her giggling but to no avail. Murderface raised an eyebrow and stared at her.

"Are you okay?"

Amelia inhaled deeply. "Yea, I'm sorry." She said smiling.

"How come you were you are always laughing at me?" He asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I just think it's true. That's all," she responded. She had this feeling that she had blown it, and wouldn't look up at him.

Murderface smiled and responded", well I'm glade somebody thinks so."

* * *

Angelina was watching from the opening of a nearby door. Murderface was saying things, and Amelia would laugh and agree with him. She had a wide grin on her face knowing that she had been successful for once. She carefully removed her head from the narrow opening.

"It's just like a scene from _Beauty and the beast_," Angelina muttered to herself. "I finally did it!"

She left and made her way towards the ballroom. She had agreed to play the cello for them. She would remain hidden playing the instrument. It was one of her secret talents, she decided to not tell Nathan about because she didn't think he would enjoy it-it was a grandpa's instrument after all. She found her way to the ballroom with ease, and took her place hidden in the shadows and set up her instrument.

It didn't take to much longer for Murderface and Amelia to show up. Angelina saw them standing together and knew they would be perfect together. She smiled again and began to play a tune she had created a while back.

"I should warn you," Amelia said," I'm not a very good dancer."

"That's okay, I'm not either," Murderface told her.

They began dancing clumsily and laughing about their mistakes. Angelina did her best to concentrate on playing her instrument without any mistakes, but couldn't keep herself from smiling. _Kiss the girl _already, Angelina thought to herself.

Amelia finally kissed him. It was a quick peck because she wasn't sure if she was rushing anything. In response Murdeface kissed her back, and then they shared one last passionate kiss. They left to Murderface's bedroom shortly afterwards.

After they had left Angelina stepped out from the shadows carrying her instrument and sighed happily. She took a quick seat and began playing once again. She wasn't sure why, but she did. She played some of the more harsh notes that could pass for metal if it hadn't been a wooden instrument.

"_Once upon a dream_," Angelina muttered to herself.

Nathan stepped out from the shadows staring at Angelina. She kept playing, she wanted to shout something at him, but was unable to even look up at him. Nathan didn't say anything he just kept staring at her. He held a microphone in his hand and began singing along with her instrument.

Once upon a nightmare

You came to me

Temptress of the night

Your hair of fire

And eyes of a demon

Eyes of a demon

Into the night

We ran hand in hand

Killing each other slowly

Killing…each other

Now is the night

The night of hell

Our night of hell

Our night of hell

Our night…of hell

They both finished at the same time. Angelina was amazed; she had never played to that extent before. She placed the cello down and walked towards Nathan. They kissed and she leapt into his arms. Nathan carried her off to his room for the evening.

* * *

Little did either of them know that the others had been watching from a distance. Bianca and Skwisgaar had been peeking through a small opening in a nearby door. They moved away from the door smiling.

"whats going on," Toki asked," let me sees."

"It worked," Bianca said.

"What happened?" Pickles asked.

Both Pickles and Toki peeked through the opening hoping for a glimpse of what was going on.

Swkisgaar kissed Bianca and was smiling at her. "Yous a genius," he told her.

Bianca smiled back at him. "Thank you," she replied.

Skwisgaar and Pickles walked off hand in hand to his bedroom for the evening. Toki and Pickles watched them walk off.

"Pickles," Toki began.

"Yea?" Pickles asked.

"Dose yous think we'll ever find anyones?"

"Of course we will," Pickles told him. "Of course we will."

Both of them walked back to their bedrooms for the evening. Some of the staff members had been watching the entire scene play out.

"_Can you feel the love tonight_?" One of them asked the other.

"Oh yea," he responded", it's a regular _bella__notte_evening."

**The Videotape**

Aaron knocked on the doors that lead into the producer's room.

"Come in," the producer shouted.

Aaron opened the door and saw the producer by the fire place. The producer was wearing a purple silk robe and was smoking a cigar.

"Yes," the producer said," what is it?"

"I just have the videotape you wanted," Aaron responded.

"Give it here and leave. Your money is on the table," he said.

Aaron handed him the tape and grabbed the bag that had his money in it. He then walked out the door and placed his back against the door. In his sadness he pulled out a gun that he had hidden in his pocket and shot himself.

The producer ignored the sound of the gunshot and placed the DVD into a player and began watching. He laughed evilly to himself as he watched the tape. He collapsed onto a large chair laughing.

"_Mine, mine, mine_, it's all mine!" He shouted. "_Be prepared_ for riches, and for the Emmy."

* * *

Later that morning Angelina went walking down the hallways humming the song Nathan had sang to her last night. She would twirl every so often in her happiness. She was walking down the hallway where all of the camera crew was staying at. She paused at an open door and heard the producer talking to some of his workers.

"Do you have that scene yet?" A man asked.

"Yea, the audience wants to see her naked. They deserve it for having watched our show this long," a woman said.

"I got something even better," the producer responded.

"Oh," the man said," what's that?"

"I have the sex tape to end all sex tapes, and it's not with just one of the band members, but three," the producer said. He couldn't hide his excitement.

"What are you talking about?" The woman asked.

Angelina looked through the opening of the door and watched the producer put the DVD in the player. They were all watching. Angelina gasped when she saw her and Nathan having sex on the television screen.

"Impressive," the man said.

"Just wait," the producer said and pushed a button on the remote. The tape fast forwarded to Bianca and Skwisgaar together, and then it was fast forwarded one more time to show Amelia and Murderface. "So, what do you think? Does this meet the audience expectations or what?"

They all chuckled. "Very good ol' man," the man said.

"Yes," the woman added", I never would have expected this from you."

Angelina decided to run and tell Charles about this. Charles, the Dethklok manager, was the one in charge of the contract. This was an obvious violation, and he would be able to stop it. She didn't get very far though; two men had grabbed a hold of her. They had tied her arms behind her back and had her tied to a chair in one of the nearby bedrooms.

The producer walked inside with a cigar in his mouth grinning. "I always win," he told her," and you'd be foolish if you think you can stop me."

"You won't get away with this," Angelina told him bitterly," You'll get yours in the end. Just wait and see," she told him.

The producer laughed evilly", yea, I'd like to see that happen."

"I'm afraid it has," Charles said from behind him.

Charles had walked in with the rest of the band members and Bianca and Amelia with him.

"How did you find out?" The producer asked them.

"One of our staff members saw what had happened to Angelina. I'm afraid you have to hand over the tape, it's in violation of our contract that we agreed to," Charles told him.

"You think I'm just going to hand it over to you?" He chuckled to himself. "You must be crazy, this is my tape now."

"You'll be in jail before it even gets released," Charles told him.

"You'd be surprised how fast a sex tape sells now-a-days," the producer told him.

Charles was about to snap his fingers, but the producer had done it first. "Oh, the advantages of being in Hollywood," he muttered gleefully.

Several men came out ready to attack anyone who was planning on stopping him. The producer walked towards them watching their helplessness.

"How could you do this?" Amelia asked him.

"Simple," he responded", its business."

"Bastard," Murderface responded.

The producer knew he wasn't going to be able to make it past the band and go out the door. He decided he needed some leverage over them. He pulled out a knife that he had hidden in his pocket and grabbed Amelia. In one swift motion he had the blade to her throat.

"If any of you decide to try and stop me, I'll make sure she dies," the producer told them.

In that instant Murderface went insane from the anger. He punched the guy in front of him, and that lead to a fist fight. Bianca managed to make her way around the fight and towards Angelina. She began to untie the knots of the rope. It didn't take long for her to free Angelina. The producer was doing his best to make his way through and avoid the fight. He stood in front of the door when Murderface blocked him.

"Let her go," Murderface demanded.

The producer smiled and placed the blade closer towards her throat causing her to bleed slightly.

"Fight me like a real man," Murderface demanded. "Or are you a coward."

The producer threw her aside and took a step forward about to stab him. Murderface moved to the side and punched the producer in the face. The producer stumbled backwards for a bit. Murderface pulled out a mace from the wall. The producer looked at him angrily and threw the knife at him. The blade pierced his right shoulder.

"Damn it," Murderface shouted and began swinging the spiked ball at him.

The ball hit him his gut forcing him to fall onto the ground be winded. Angelina, who had just got done killing one of the men, turned to watch the fight between the producer and Murderface. 'I told you you'd get yours,' she thought to herself. The spiked ball was forced down onto the producers head killing him instantly. In that instant the fighting stopped.

"What do we do now?" One of the men on the camera crew asked.

"We go home I guess," another responded.

The crew walked out of the Mordhaus chatting about what had just happened. Murderface walked over towards Amelia who was sitting on the floor.

"Are you okay?" He asked Amelia.

"Yea," she responded", I am now." She told him smiling. Murderface placed his arms around Amelia's shoulder and they walked out together.

Nathan walked over towards Angelina. "Did they hurt you?" He asked her.

"Not at all," she replied. "Are you all right?" Nathan nodded.

Charles picked up the disc that had their sex scenes on it. He quickly broke the disc and tossed it in the trash can. "That's taken care of, at last."

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_It's finally over, thank God. Let me begin from the beginning. I and Nathan got into a horrible fight one night. That same morning we all got a nasty surprise. Camera crews had come into __Mordhaus__ and were filming us for a reality television show. _

_Unfortunately there wasn't anything we could do about. __Dethklok__ had signed a contract agreeing to do this reality show, so we were stuck. A few days later, William __Murderface__ met one of the crew members, Amelia Dahlia Ryder. They didn't hit it off at first, but I sensed she had a crush on hi__m. I decided to help her win him__, and it worked! _

_Murderface__ asked her on a date! I did my best to make sure the evening was a success-it had to be! After that failed attempt at matching him up with Bianca __Haya__ Queen. I knew this had to work. Luckily for me, it did. The date went well and they ended up together._

_Surprisingly Nathan and I also made up that night. Who would have guessed? Apparently he had learned some new things to help spice up things in the bedroom. I have to admit it more than worked. __Hehe__ However, we were video taped. Not just me, but Bianca and __Skwisgaar__ and Amelia and __Murderface_

_I heard the producer talking about __it __that morning and knew I had to stop him! I was caught and tied up! A staff member had warned the others and they came to my rescue. The producer refused to give up, and held Amelia hostage. It __lead__ to one of the largest fits fights that I've ever been involved with! Around fifty people died, I think. The number has never really been fully counted. _

_At least it all worked out for the best though. Nathan and I patched things __up__ and __Murderface__ found his one true love. Things couldn't be better. _

* * *

_Mini-Soundtrack:_

_Metaloclypse__ theme song_

_Murmaider__ By: __Dethklok_

_Briefcase Full of Guts __By__Dethklok_

_Better Metal Snake By: __Dethklok_

_Dethharmonic__ By: __Dethklok_


End file.
